We plan to isolate, purify and determine the structures of compounds which have a direct or indirect bearing with cancer, cell growth regulation and other biological activities. If feasible the structural studies will be followed by bioorganic studies. The compounds involved include adduct resulting from binding of carcinogens to nucleic acids, various nucleic acid base derivatives, marine neurotoxins, cell growth regulators, and an antisickling agent.